Never Part Of The Job
by bloodsoakedleather
Summary: They did reach the bunker in time and they did save the world, but now Smith has to deal with the knowlege that Oliver was a part of the whole thing. Can he forgive him and move on? Is there even anything to forgive? SLASH


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaboom, if I did it would have had a much happier ending. This is just for fun, I make no profit.

**A/N:** Well whaddya know? A Smith/Oliver fic with no porn. Who'd of thunk it? Certainly not me and yet, here it is :)

* * *

**NEVER PART OF THE JOB**

Smith spent that night at his mothers. They'd never exactly been close but after everything that had happened it felt right. They'd both needed to feel the mother son connection that his father had come so close to destroying, even if it was just for a few hours. They probably talked more in those few hours than they had in the last three years, she even brought out the baby photos and they'd both laughed so hard, but come morning they were as distant as they'd ever been and Smith had been ready to call Stella and beg for a ride home.

Physically and emotionally drained, he shuffled along the corridor towards his dorm, surprised to see Oliver sitting cross legged on the floor right outside. A tiny part of was glad to see the other boy, a larger part of him was angry. No, angry wasn't right, he was furious, with Oliver and with himself.

Oliver stood as he neared his door, and flashed him a sheepish smile. Smith ignored the slight fluttering sensation in his stomach and told himself he was just hungry.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, brushing Oliver aside and shoving his key into the lock. The door swung open and Smith stepped inside.

"Just a chance to explain." Oliver answered, following Smith into the room.

"Explain what?" Smith spat, tossing his keys on the table and turning to glare at Oliver. "You know, what? Forget it, I don't care, just fuck off and leave me alone."Oliver took a step forward, stopping when Smith shot him another angry glare.

"Smith, please, don't be mad at me."

"Mad? Me? Why the Hell would I be mad at you huh?"

"I know you think I used you but…"

"No. I don't _think_ you used me. I _know_ you used me." He sighed heavily and pressed his hand flat against his forehead. "I liked you Oliver. I liked you a lot and I thought you liked me too but…"

"I did. I mean I do. I never lied to you about that."

"Bullshit! You lied to me about everything. You made me think we had something, something special and the whole time it was just an act, a way to get to my dad."

"No." Oliver shook his head. "No. It wasn't like that, I swear."

"Stop. Just stop. You can stop pretending now okay. He's dead, I'm alive and the world didn't blow up. Your job is done. It's over."

"But I don't want it to be over. I don't want _us_ to be over. Please just listen to what I have to say, and…" A soft shaky breath fell from his lips and he lowered his gaze. "And when I'm done, if you still think I'm lying, I promise I'll leave you alone, and you'll never have to see me again."

Smith stared hard at him for several long seconds, torn between sending him away right now with out listening to his explanation or hearing him out. After everything that had happened with Thor and Hunter and Rex, Smith had next to no faith in his own judgement anymore and he was afraid the feelings he still had for the other boy were only making that worse but the fact was, even though he felt betrayed and hurt, and even though he'd told him to go away, he wasn't sure that was what he _really_ wanted.

"Fine." He muttered. "But you'd better make it good because you won't get another chance."

Oliver let out a relieved sigh and smiled nervously.

"Okay. I admit, us meeting was no accident, but it wasn't planned either. Yes, I _was_ sent here to watch you."

"To spy on me."

"To keep you safe. My job was to keep you safe, that's all, and I could have done that easily from a respectable distance but… the first time I saw you, in person and not just in a photo, at that stupid party… you were so beautiful you took my breath away, and I knew I wanted to get as close to you as I could. I never expected that, I never expected to want you and I didn't know what to do. That's why I sent you that dumb video. It was nothing to do with the job, it was just me, wanting to talk to you and being terrified that you wouldn't be interested. Please Smith, you have to believe me. All I was supposed to do was watch you. Getting close to you was never part of the job, wanting you was never part of the job." Oliver paused briefly, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently before whispering. "Falling in love with you was never part of the job."

Smith frowned hard, not sure if he'd really just heard what he thought he'd heard or if it was just wishful thinking.

"You… I'm sorry… What?"

Oliver blushed deeply, making his dark honeyed complexion glow.

"I said I love you. I know it's fast, I know we haven't know each other that long, I know we haven't even been on a date, but I know I love you and I just wanted you to know that because life is short and you never know if there's another apocalypse coming and…" He trailed off, dark eyes catching blue, searching for some sort of reaction but getting only stunned silence. "Fuck it." He mumbled, swallowing his nerves and striding towards Smith, closing the distance between them in just seconds.

Before Smith could even think about a reaction Oliver's lips were pressed firmly against his and he was being kissed like he'd never been kissed before. This kiss wasn't sloppy and wet and loaded with sexual intentions, it was tender and chaste but still passionate and just so fucking perfect that he wondered if maybe the world had blown up after all and this was heaven because Oliver loved him, he knew it, it was all there in one simple kiss, there was no doubt in his mind.

When Oliver finally broke the kiss it was almost painful. Smith couldn't help but whine in protest at the loss.

Oliver smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you believe me now? Please say you believe me."

Smith smiled back, the smile turning into a soft chuckle as he reached for the other boys hand and threaded their fingers together.

"I don't know. I think you'll have to kiss me again before I can be sure."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated**


End file.
